Many protozoa which are members of the Kinetoplastida family have complicated life cycle involving several stages of morphogenesis. To date little is known about the genetic regulation of expression of stage specific genes in these microorganisms or the contribution each stage specific surface protein makes to the biology of the organism (with the exception of the VSG genes of Trypanosoma brucei). The neuraminidase is a developmentally regulated enzyme in Trypanosoma cruzi and a possible virulence factor. We will use a combination of recombinant DNA technology, protein biochemistry, and immunological techniques to characterize the enzyme and to study the regulatory mechanism governing the expression of the gene. Our experiments will serve as a model for future studies aimed at identifying the components important for intracellular survival of this organism.